


Assistance

by Fantau



Series: MariChat May! [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantau/pseuds/Fantau
Summary: MariChat May Day 3: Homework. Words:553 Marinette needs help.





	Assistance

“I'm not an idiot, Chat.” Marinette growls out. She's hunched down on her desk, both hands buried between the ties in her hair and her scalp, yanking the ribbons away.

“I never said you were, princess.” Chat’s hands run over her shoulders up and down, squeezing occasionally. 

“But you’re treating me like one!” she says and huffs angrily, shaking his hands from her shoulders. It hardly deters him, he grabs a hold of her upper arms and gently presses his face into where she’s scrunched up to hide her neck.

It's a nervous habit of hers, to tense up her muscles and hide her neck. When she’s angry, when she’s scared, stressed, sad, vulnerable… it took a while for Chat to find the sign, and now that he has he notices the look on her way too often.

He presses closer, hands still massaging and alternating between nuzzling her shoulder and the bit of her neck that's exposed. She sighs in exasperation but he feels her shoulders lower just a hair. 

He learned recently that he is scent marking her when he has the urge to do this. She already knows, and doesn't seem to object, (Possibly because she sees him more as a giant cat than a boy) but Chat always finds himself a bit disappointed (and definitely exhilarated) when at school the next day his nose picks up traces off his own cologne and the smell of rain instead of the normal butter, sugar, and vanilla concentration that attaches itself to her skin.

“I'm sorry, princess, that wasn't my intent. I just wanted to help.” Marinette turns her face towards him and his nose brushes the outer edge of her cheek just in front of her ear. He takes the content and leans his forehead against her, almost wishing his mask were gone so she could feel his skin on hers. 

She smells like coffee and cinnamon today, usually smells that can irritate Chat’s nose, but it soft enough to leave his senses intact. Her last cup of coffee was hours ago, when Marinette, Nino, himself, and Alya went into café. Of course he wasn't dressed head to toe in magical leather at the time, but he remembers scrunching his nose and questioning if walking in was really worth the deserts. 

“Mari…” he calls near her ear and she rolls her eyes, tightening up on him again.

“I don’t want your help, Chat. I can do it.”

“But you’ve been at the desk for _hours_.” he rolled his hands on her shoulders in a way that made her twitch and relax and he takes the access to her neck before it closes up on him again. “And I want to do something more fun.” he nuzzles into her pulse and she growls.

“Get your mind out of the gutter.” 

“Ah, ah, I never said anything incriminating, you just assumed. I'm ashamed of you, Princess.”

Her shoulders loosen again and he opens his mouth to blow hot breath across her neck. She shudders and flinches away from him, exposing the homework she had been huddled over. He snatches the sheets out from under her hops away, waving them victoriously in his fist.

“Come on. I'm helping you.” she accepts reluctantly. But resolutely protests when he suggests she sit in his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Im already drowning in all of these drabbles and its only day 3. Also posted on my FF.net (laputatiana) and my tumblr (fantau)


End file.
